


A Smoker's Delight

by Ophelice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelice/pseuds/Ophelice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cronus Ampora takes a smoke break during school, it's the boy he's striving after that comes and tells him off about it. The more they talk, the more Cronus falls madly in love for Kankri Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Smoker's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty fail at writing summary's, so, yeah. I'm also pretty fail at naming things. This story was originally based in a college AU, but I decided to change it. The story might get a lot more deep in the later chapters, with some health issues popping up for a few characters. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Some stuff might change later, such as the rating, so please be aware of that. Cheers! :B

His name was Kankri Vantas. 

He wore a sweater that was too big for him, the red color looking as vibrant as ever on his gray skin. 

He never seemed to care about what anyone else said of him. He never seemed to care about the snide remarks and snickers that were made behind his back. He never seemed to care that everyone mocked him and ignored him; him and his long winded rants about how to accept the people around the world. 

He never seemed to notice the way his eyes watched his body. The way they scanned him from head to toe, constantly watching him walk the walk and talk the talk. He never seemed to notice, or at least he never seemed to care how Cronus looked at him. 

To Kankri, Cronus was just another highblood, acting like he was better than all the rest. He couldn't see the way Cronus followed him, the way he hung on every word Kankri said, even if they had never actually spoken. Cronus wouldn't admit that he loved the other's voice, loved listening to it all day long from across the hall. He wouldn't admit how listening to his voice sent shivers down his spine and forced him into a delusional fantasy realm of pure bliss, imagining the two intertwined together. It wasn't until Cronus was snapped back to reality by a pair of fingers that he was aware that it wouldn't happen. Not anytime soon, at least. 

But that vow of celibacy just drove him harder.

"Did you even hear what the glub I was talking about, idiot?" the woman next to him snapped, her hands on her hips. Cronus frowned at her, his eyes moving over her head to the red sweater wearing Troll that stood down the hall. His back was to him, but Cronus could hear his mouth going at a thousand miles per minute as he cornered some poor innocent kids that were goofing around in the hallway. 

"Hey!" fingers snapped in his face again. "Glubwad!" Cronus scoffed, looking back down at Meenah. 

"What?" 

"Oh my glubbing Cod! Did you even glubbing hear me?!" 

"Nah," Cronus shrugged, looking back up. The sweater wearing Troll was gone. The Highblood let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, leaning fully against the lockers as his eyes moved back down to Meenah, her mouth running a mile a minute as she snapped at him. Something about getting lunch? 

"'m not in the mood, Meen," pushing himself off of the lockers, Cronus started down the hall. Meenah followed after him, snapping again.

"What do ya mean you're not in the mood?! I wasn't givin' ya a glubbin' choice, Cronus!" she grabbed his arm. Cronus pulled away from her, shaking his head as the bell rang. 

"Gotta get to class, babe," he winked. "Tell ya what though. Lunch we can meet by the bleachers and fuck it out, 'k?" he reached out, patting her cheek. Jerking his hand away as she tried to bite it, he walked backwards, giving her a soft wave as he made his way down the hall quickly. His boots tapped against the ground as he moved through the hall, away from his classroom. He needed a smoke.

Stepping outside, he pulled a cigarette from the packet he kept in the breast pocket of his leather jacket. Fishing out the lighter, he lit the stick, taking in a deep breath as he sat on the front steps that led into the high school the Troll frequented. 

“Smoking is bad for you,” Cronus’ eyes widened as a voice spoke up behind him. He turned, taking the cigarette from his mouth, staring at the red sweater he had his eyes on so often. Eyes moved up to Kankri’s face, the other Troll frowning down at him, his arms crossed over his chest. “Please give me your cigarette, so I can dispose of it properly, before I go and tell the principal that you were smoking on campus. You know that is very dangerous, not just for you but for every other student that resides in this area. Secondhand smoke does kill people, as well as smoking in general. It would be in your best interest, as well as the best interest of the people around you, to stop smoking instantly. I can help you with that, if you would like, but it would require you to give me all of the cigarettes you have. Perhaps we can go and buy you some chewing gum as well, as I have heard that gum can be used to kick the habit.”

“Uhh…” Cronus stared up at Kankri. Was this actually happening? Was Kankri Vantas actually talking to him? Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he stood up, holding it between his fingers. “Sorry chief, it’s not that easy to quit,” he put the tobacco filled stick back into his mouth, looking down at Kankri, his hands pushing into his pockets. “What are you doing out here?”

“I saw someone leaving. You, it seems. No one is allowed to leave campus until lunch, and I was hoping that I could dissuade you from ditching. Learning is important, and you should take it for granted. There are many, many people out in the world that cannot attend school, or are forced to work to even survive. They have no chance for education, so you should do everything you can to make it to school on time and stay here for the whole day, excluding lunch of course. We as a student body are very lucky to have an open campus where we may leave at certain times of day to go and acquire out own food. Although, that does mean that the student body cut the funding for actual lunches here, which could put more strain on certain students. I am glad that I came out here none the less," Kankri closed his eyes as he spoke. "Please, you should put out the cigarette and go back to class. Ditching class, and school, are not the right decisions to make, especially if you want to do well in your endeavors."

Kankri's eyes opened again, his black eyes staring into Cronus' own. "Aren't you going to say anything?" the Troll spoke up as Cronus continued to stare at him.

"Uh," he swallowed, before tapping out the end of the cigarette. "Can't really think of anything to say right now," he wasn't going to admit that all of the words Kankri said flew over his head as his mind slipped into a daydream that he would not repeat to the other Troll.

"Well, Cronus, I highly advise that you put out that cancer on a stick and go back to class. In fact, I will stand here until you do," Kankri nodded to himself. "That way you will not only hurt yourself, but me as well. I am most certain you do not want that."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Cronus squinted at him. This was one of the first times Kankri and him had ever spoken. Wasn't it?

"My brother, Karkat, and your brother, Eridan, are friends. I see Eridan often enough to know who to associate him with, and I took the time to look a bit into his files, as well as yours. I cannot allow my impressionable little brother to be around the wrong sort of people, after all. Your brother has come up clean so far, so he is not a problem. You, on the other hand, have a lot of work that needs to be done before you can be deemed acceptable for my younger brother to be around. Thus, I will not allow Karkat into your home, as you will probably try to taint him with your wild antics. He is still just a child, and needs to be treated as such."

The little ones were friends? "Well then!" Cronus smiled wide. Dropping the cigarette, he pushed his boot against it, twisting his foot to destroy the drug. "Why don't we be friends then?" he moved closer to Kankri, who stood his ground. "I'd like to take you up on that offer to help me quit smoking, Kankri," Cronus extended a hand. Kankri raised a brow, looking down at it, before slowly unfolding his arms. 

"Great," he placed his hands in Cronus'. The Highblooded Troll could feel a surge of electricity run through him at their touch. He grinned wider, shaking Kankri's hand, slowly letting it go. "Since you are actually letting me help you quit smoking, the first thing you need to do is give me your pack," Kankri held out the hand Cronus had just held. The finned Troll pulled the packet out of his jacket pocket, placing it gently into the outstretched hand. Kankri gave him a small thank you, pocketing the packet. 

"What're ya gonna do with those, Chief?" Cronus raised a brow. Kankri gave him a stern look. 

"If I told you that, Cronus, you might try to stop me. This is going to help you in the long run. Perhaps during lunch period, we should venture off campus and go to the convenience store to acquire a few packets of gum for you," the Troll turned around, opening the door that led into the school. He held it open and waited for Cronus, who grabbed the door to make sure it wouldn't hit Kankri in any way. "You should go to class now, and at lunch we shall rendezvous here?" 

"We should what?"

"Rendezvous. It means to meet up," Kankri pulled the bag closer to himself. "It's been twenty minutes already," always frowning, that Troll. Cronus stared at his face. What would it be like to see him smile? Kankri's eyes moved, meeting his own. Cronus shook his head. Don't get too into it, Romeo.

"Is everything alright, Cronus? Are you having second thoughts about all of this?" 

"Ah, nah. Quitting won't be that hard, Doll," Kankri made his face at the nickname,

"Do not call me Doll, please. My name is Kankri, nothing more. On top of that, you should start asking if someone would be receptive to a nickname, any nickname, not just that one. Nicknames are reserved for those are are close friends, in my opinion, unless it is one that people have taken up very early on in their lives. I introduced myself as Kankri, and I would expect you to think of me only as Kankri no--"

"I hear Porrim call ya Kanny, can I call you that too?" Cronus spoke up before Kankri could continue. The Troll paused.

"You know Porrim?"

"Yah, everyone knows Porrim. She's like, Queen of the school. I mean, second Queen. Meenah's Queen of the school."

Kankri took in a deep breath. "Very well," he mumbled. "I suppose Kanny is much better than Doll..." his eyes dropped down to his phone. "I really need to be going now, Cronus. Please, do not forget to meet me here for lunch," Kankri turned, giving a small wave before he scurried down the hallway. Cronus stood where he was, his eyes trailing down to where he assumed Kankri's ass was. Damn that adorable red sweater.


	2. Gum Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short trip during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's insults are thanks to the lovely Flynn~ Hope you all enjoy!

Standing under the bleachers, he wasn't doing a very good job at what he said he was going to do. Quitting wasn't going to be that easy, was it? Meenah passed the cigarette and Cronus took a long drag from it, closing his eyes as he let the tabacco and nicotine run through him, calming his still racing heart. Kankri Vantas wanted to help him. THE Kankri Vantas.

"You need to calm the fuck down," Meenah watched him. Cronus scowled at her, passing the cigarette back. 

"Would if I could, darling," he mumbled. She took a drag of the cigarette, smoke wafting up towards the sky as she blew it out through her nose. "Still a bit shell shocked by the thought of him actually wanting to help me," a grin spread onto his face. The fish Queen rolled her eyes. 

"Ya know that means fucking nothin', right? He would have done that with fucking anyone."

"Yeah, I know. It's still pretty sweet, though. Selfless, yeah?" taking the cigarette again, Cronus pulled it to his mouth, taking a drag.

"There you are. Ah, as I thought," the cigarette was plucked from his lips, his eyes widening as they landed on the red sweater. "Cronus, you had told me that you were going to quit smoking, but yet you are making absolutely no effort to even stop. Going back and smoking the same day shows me that you really do not actually want to quit, so if that is not the case, perhaps we should not go to the convenience store then. On top of that, I was waiting at the location we said we would meet for at least fifteen minutes after the bell rang," Kankri dropped the cigarette to the ground, pushing his shoe into it, before crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't want to quit, Cronus, then I will leave you alone. There are many other people in this school that need help with their own things, and as the sweet, helpful person that I am, it is my duty to help them out and give them a shoulder to lean on. So, Cronus, what will it be?"

Cronus' mouth was hanging open as he listened to Kankri's little rant. He knew that they Troll never stopped talking, but it was a lot to take in. His eyes drifted over to where Meenah had been a few moments before, the Fish Queen now gone, as if she was never there to begin with. He was in this fight alone. 

"Kanny, it was the last one, I swear," letting his eyes fall to the crushed stick, he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "I was gonna come and see you right after it was gone, swear."

"If you go through with your commitment, I will believe you. If not, then I'll consider you a liar," Kankri frowned at him. Man, did he ever smile? Cronus felt himself slipping into the daydream of the century as Kankri started to ramble on about commitments and how not holding up to them could be triggering to certain people. It was important to uphold any and all commitments made, even if you didn't really want to make them in the first place. Cronus was just getting to the good part of his dream, his own gray hands starting to tug off that deep read sweater, when Kankri pushed a hand into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Reaching out, he grabbed Kankri's wrist. "What're you doing, chief?" he frowned. Kankri tensed up.

"I apologize, Cronus, I should have said something before I tried to touch you. If I triggered you at all, I deeply apologize, and I will try my best to not touch you again if that is indeed the case."

"You didn't trigger me, or whatever. I just want to know what you're looking for."

"More packets of cigarette's, of course. It could be that before, when you gave me that package, it wasn't the only one. Please, I am asking you to hand them over as a friend, to ensure that you have nothing to fall back on if you feel the urge to smoke," Cronus sighed, letting go of Kankri, who quickly retreated his arm back to his side. 

"The one I gave you before was the only one I have," Cronus pushed his hands into his pockets. "The cigarette I was smoking when you got here was Meenah's," Kankri nodded in understanding, before holding his hand out once again.

"Give me your lighter."

"What? No way," Cronus pouted, shaking his head. "You're not getting that. My grandfather gave it to me before he passed," Kankri let his hand drop.

"I apologize. If I had known it was an important item to you, I would never have suggested taking it. Forgive me," the Troll kept his eyes steady on Cronus' face as he spoke. The High blooded Troll sighed.

"Kan, you don't have to apologize all the time."

"I do," Kankri let his eyes shut as he shook his head. "Cronus, if I have offended you in any way, please tell me so that I will not do it again in the future, and I can make it up to you. I do not want you to feel negatively of me for something that I have said, and I would like to refrain from hurting you in the future," his black eyes opened again. A smile slithered it's way onto Cronus' face.

"You want to make it up to me, huh?" Kankri nodded. "Then how 'bout you make it up to me by taking that sweater off, huh?" Cronus stepped forwards, pushing a hand onto Kankri's stomach. He pushed the sweater against his skin. Kankri jerked away, his face lighting up as his blood rushed to it, giving it a cute red glow. 

"A-Absolutely not!" he stuttered, pulling the end of his sweater down. "I don't know if you are aware, Cronus, but I have taken a vow of celibacy. On top of that, I refuse to fill my quadrants, as they are not necessary to my happiness, or the happiness of others. All I want is to help people and make them happy in some other way, not by filling quadrants. Please, accept that, and please do not touch me or try to get me to declothe," he cleared his throat, turning away from the fishy Troll. "Now, shall we go? We should be getting to the store before our lunch break is over," without waiting for Cronus to reply, Kankri started out of the bleachers. 

Cronus let his eyes drift down Kankri's back, the smirk still lingering on his face. He couldn't help but feel a pit starting to form in his stomach, though. Kankri sure was small.

~~~

Cronus quickened his step, grabbing the door before Kankri made it there first. He opened it, winking at the Troll as he held it open for him. "Thank you, Cronus," Kankri nodded to him, walking through quickly. The convenience store was bustling with kids from their school, no doubt escaping to the closest place they could once the bell rang. Kankri stood near the door, his eyes drifting over the contents, looking for some packets of gum.

"This way, Cronus," he spoke up, waving at him slightly, starting to walk towards a small little section that contained a wide variety of different flavors of gum. "What would you like?" Cronus stepped up, looking over Kankri's shoulder as he examined the back of a container. 

"Don't really matter to me, chief," his eyes moved down, looking at Kankri's head. He was so much shorter! Moving beside him, Cronus moved his hand over Kankri's head, the other paying him no attention as he measured where the Troll went on him. Shoulder height, huh? Fucking adorable. Moving to stand behind him again, Cronus smirked to himself, moving his chin to rest atop Kankri's head.

The smaller Troll tensed, his body becoming rigid as a foreign object set itself on his head, avoiding his horns. "Cronus," he spoke up, clearing his throat. "I do not believe I had mentioned this before, but I would very much like no part of your body to be touching mine," he cleared his throat again, and even though Cronus couldn't see his face, he knew it was heating up with red. "So, if you could please remove yourself from my head, I would be very appreciative."

"No can do, Kanny," Cronus smiled, a hand finding it's way to his waist. "I'm gonna stay like this until you get the gum," he snickered. This was perfect. There was no way Kankri would shove him off, not when that could be a possible 'trigger'. Cronus knew how to play the system, and he was going to win. 

"Hey!" Cronus and Kankri both moved their head to the shouting that came towards them. "Get the fuck off of him!"

"Wha-" Cronus grunted as a fist jabbed into his stomach. He gasped, pulling away from Kankri, holding his stomach. Scowling at the boy that punched him, he stopped, staring at a small version of Kankri with a very angry face. 

"Karkat, what are you doing here?" Kankri looked from his brother to Cronus. "I apologize for him, Cronus. He really should not have punched you, even if you were doing something that you really shouldn't have been. Are you alright? Should we try to find something cold to place on your stomach?" he moved his gaze from Cronus to Karkat again, crossing his arms. "And you, Karkat, you are not allowed to go around and just physically assault anyone that you wish to. Apologize to Cronus right now, and we can make this all right."

"Fuck that!" Karkat snapped, crossing his own arms over his chest. "He's a fucking creep, Kankri. What the actual fuck are you even doing with a perverted fishdick like him? He's disgusting."

"Karkat, that is very rude. Cronus is actually a very nice person, as well as my friend. I am helping him to quit the dangerous habit of smoking, so that he and others man live a much longer life," Kankri grabbed a package of gum, motioning at it. "I figured the best place to start was gum. You can use gum as a replacement, every time you crave a cigarette, just start chewing a piece of gum. True, it is not always a sure way to quit, but I believe that it will help. As well as not being around anyone smoking. That includes Meenah, Cronus," Kankri let his eyes drift back over to the fish Troll.

Cronus looked between the two. He shook his head, still rubbing his stomach. "He doesn't have to apologize, and I can't guarentee that I'll be able to stay away from Meenah," he let his hand drop to his side, his eyes drifting down to the ground. "She's pretty much the only one who can even stand being around me, so..."

"That is untrue, Cronus," Kankri turned to face him fully. "You're a very nice guy. Aside from the unwanted touching, you seem very genuine. If you need someone to spend time with other than Meenah, you can always come and find me," Kankri nodded to himself, before reaching over, grabbing a few more packets of gum. "We're friends, Cronus. If you ever need anything, or anyone to talk to, you can talk to me."

In his chest, Cronus could feel his heart pounding. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, forcing him to gulp down a swallow. Was Kankri really telling him this? Sure, he was a really nice guy, but Cronus never could imagine this actually happening. "So uh," the Troll cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "Kankri, can I have your number then?"

"Of course, I'll give it to you once we go back to school," Kankri moved away from the gum rack, placing the packets he had picked out on the counter in front of the cashier. He pulled out his wallet, handing the man behind it a few dollars. 

"Whoa, Kanny, you don't have to pay for those," Cronus hurried over. Karkat scuttled after him, watching him with a fierce glare. 

"It is quite alright, Cronus, I don't mind," he grabbed the bag with the gum, handing it to Cronus.

Scoffing at his comment, Cronus took the bag, looking into it. Five packs of gum? His eyes drifted from the bag to Kankri, the Troll started to scold his younger brother, still going on about how being violent would get him no where in life and that he should accept people for what they said and did. The greaser didn't realize a smile creeping onto his face as he watched Kankri. His lips were a lighter shade of gray, a slight tint of red making them look fuller. More kissable. 

Cronus saw Kankri look at him. Saw him stop talking, his black brows stitching together with a questioning gaze. Still, Cronus stayed in his dream, only being pulled back when words were directed towards him.

"Are you alright, Cronus?" 

"Uh, yeah. Feeling perfect," Cronus shoved his free hand into his jacket pocket. "C'mon Kanny, let's get going. I'll buy you lunch."

"I ate already," the Troll said it hurriedly. Moving past Cronus, he walked out of the door, waiting outside for the other Troll. Cronus sighed, starting forwards, before a smaller boy stepped in front of him, huffing.

"If you so much as think about laying another one of your grubby little fingers on him, I will chop off your half-baked excuse for a bulge and shove it down your fucking ignorance shaft, got it? He's not looking for a low-minded shitty greaser fish who can't keep it in his damn pants, so don't fucking mistake his desire to help you better your miserable ''highblood'' ass for anything else, okay?" Karkat jabbed a finger into Cronus' chest. "Once you've quit acting like a slimy little reliant grub, you'll stay the fuck away from him."

Cronus stared at him. "Uh..." he couldn't help but laugh. "Karkat, listen. Your brother is cute. You're kinda cute too, standing up for him. But look, kid, I like your brother, so I'm not going to listen to you," he reached out, ruffling Karkat's hair, before stepping around him. Cronus was faintly aware of Karkat snarling behind him. 

~~~

Chewing the gum noisily, he blew a bubble, the white gum popping onto his face. He stuck his tongue out, licking up the remnants of the bubble, bringing it back into his mouth. "Thanks again for this, Kanny," Cronus smiled at the other. Kankri nodded, glancing up from his book as they walked back towards the school.

"Of course, Cronus. Anything that I can do to help you kick a bad habit, I will do my very best to help you," he closed the reading material, slipping it back into the messenger bag that hung at his hip. "May I see your phone?" Cronus nodded, fishing it out of his back pocket, handing it over. He watched as Kankri tapped a number into his messages, replying to the text message he sent himself. "Here you go," handing back the phone, Kankri slipped his own back into his pocket. "If you need anything, anything at all, please call me. I will answer, or at least call you back when I am able to."

"Cool, thanks," Cronus took his phone back, looking at the number, smiling to himself. He pushed the phone back into his pocket. "Anything at all, though?" the high blooded Troll wiggled his eyebrows, snickering. Kankri cleared his throat.

"Almost anything," he corrected.

"Damn," pouting, Cronus pulled open the door that led into the school. Right as the duo walked into the school, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. "Oh hey, just made it," Cronus gave Kankri a smile.

"Yes," Kankri looked back at him. "Remember, no smoking. No skipping class either, Cronus, that is just as bad, if not worse," he was nodding to himself as he spoke. "I will be in the Student Council room after school, if you would like to swing by. We need a new treasurer, perhaps you should apply. Although, be warned, it is not easy to become a member of the council. I will put a good word in for you, on your behalf."

"Maybe I'll stop by then," Cronus smirked. Any reason to spend more time with the boy. 

"Good. I'll see you later, then," Kankri started off down the hallway. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon," he spoke loud enough for Cronus to hear him from his place in the doorway, turning a corner and out of sight. Cronus smiled, hurrying to the end of the hall, peering around the corner to watch Kankri walk away. Today was a good day.


	3. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cronus has to write a poem and Kankri helps inspire it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems are hard. They're also very awkward. I hope you all enjoy the ones I had Cronus write.

Black eyes stared at the piece of paper, a large F written on top of it with a dark red marker. A sigh crossed his lips as he placed the paper down on his desk. He still had time to bring that grade up, didn't he? Clicking around on the computer, Cronus cringed when he brought up the grades of all of his classes. Maybe he should start paying more attention...

Pulling up Pesterchum, he looked through the list of names of his friends. A smile spread onto his lips as he pulled open a new chat. 

\-- casanovanicAquarian [CA] began trolling complaisantGascon [CG] at 21:59 --  
CA: hey kan you busy?  
CG: Hell9 Cr9nus.  
CG: I am n9t 6usy currently, n9.  
CG: Is there s9mething that y9u needed fr9m me, Cr9nus?  
CA: oh svweet.  
CG: What did y9u need fr9m me, Cr9nus? Are y9u feeling weak? D9 y9u need s9me m9re gum?  
CG: I can c9me 9ver t9 y9ur h9me and then we can g9 and get y9ur s9me, if y9u w9uld like.  
CA: uh no im fine but i vwas vwonderin if you could help me vwith this english assignment  
CA: it aint exactly my best subject  
CG: Y9ur English assignment?  
CG: Yes, I can help y9u with that. What exactly did y9u need help with?  
\-- casanovanicAquarian [CA] sent a picture! - vwhatamiewvenlookinathere.jpg --  
CA: i dont knowv howv much you can help owver text though kan  
\-- complaisantGascon [CG] received a picture! - vwhatamiewvenlookinathere.jpg --  
CG: D9 y9u want me t9 c9me 9ver then?  
CA: yeah if you vwould  
CG: I'll 6e right 9ver.  
\-- complaisantGascon [CG] gave up trolling casanovanicAquarian [CA] at 22:17 --

Leaning back in his chair, Cronus stared at the screen. Kankri left, just like that. Was he really coming over? Looking back at the room, he swallowed, hurrying around it to pick up loose undergarments and clothing, throwing them into a hamper. He heard a faint knock on the door thirty minutes later. 

Taking the stairs two at a time, he shoved Eridan away as his younger brother started towards the door. "Don't bother," he wiggled his brows at the boy who had the most offended look on his face, before unlocking the door, opening it up to a familiar Kankri. There was a backpack on his back, and a plastic bag in each of his hands. 

"Uh, Kankri what is...what is all of this?" he stepped aside to let the small man walk into the home. Closing the door behind him, he turned back to where Kankri was, watching him walk to the kitchen. 

"I bought some snacks, as well as some more gum for you. I wouldn't want you to run out. I also took the liberty of buying some water and juice, as well as a soda for you to keep you awake if need be. I do not know how much help you will actually need, so I made sure to bring plenty of substances to keep up preoccupied on the task ahead."

Kankri started to clear out one of the bags, setting two bottles of water and a bag of potato chips on the table. He then placed his bag on the table, sitting down, pulling something out a notebook. "I also bought you a notebook. This should be helpful if you need to take notes or such."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cronus walked into the kitchen after him. "Kanny, where did you even get all of this?" 

"On my way here, I stopped at the store," Kankri pulled various things out of his backpack, placing a textbook on the table, organizing everything so it was in a nice line. Looking expectantly up at Cronus, he tapped a pencil against the table. Cronus sighed, before sitting down next to him. Moving his chair closer to Kankri's, he took up his own pencil, wagging it at the other Troll.

"Where do we start, Mr. Vantas?"

"Please don't call me that, Cronus," Kankri sighed, before taking a copy of the assignment Cronus was supposed to be doing. "I printed what you had sent me," he explained, placing it gently on the table. "If you can take yours out, we can begin discussing it."

Standing up, Cronus ruffled Kankri's hair. He winked at him when Kankri flushed, pushing his hand away. "Gotta go get it, Chief. I'll be right back," he walked out of the kitchen, making his way up the stairs, taking two at a time. He stood in the doorway of his messy room, a sigh escaping his lips. Where did he put it?

Fifteen minutes later, he was still tossing things around, looking for the piece of paper he had just a few hours ago. Grunting, he stood up from his hands and knees, having been digging under his bed. Who knew he had that much shit under there. Hearing something behind him, he whipped around, his eyes landing on Kankri as he bent to pick up a few pieces of Cronus' clothes.

"You certainly spend no time actually cleaning, do you?" he commented, before walking over to the laundry basket in the corner of the room, dropping the clothes he was holding into it. 

"Kan, you don't gotta do that," Cronus frowned. Kankri shook his head, grabbing another shirt from the ground, dropping it into the basket.

"If you clean your room, you'll be able to find the paper you're looking for," Kankri met his eyes, before motioning towards the door. "That does not matter, as it stands. I have a copy. We can just use that," he was careful to avoid stepping on the rest of the things on the ground as he made his way towards the door. Hey, when did he take off his shoes? 

Following after him quickly, Cronus caught up to the smaller Troll easily, walking down the stairs slower so as to not step on him. "Thanks for the help, Kankri. Hey, maybe you can help me clean my room after," Cronus was joking.

"If you want help with that, I can certainly help," Kankri took his seat at the kitchen table again, sliding the piece of paper over so that they could easily both look at it. Laughing sheepishly, Cronus rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down in his chair.

"I was just kidding about cleaning my room..." he mumbled. Kankri said nothing to the comment, and Cronus wasn't sure if he actually heard him. "Kankri?" Cronus waved a hand in front of his face. The Troll blinked, looking at him. "Did you hear me before? You didn't say anything so..."

"Oh yes, I heard you. You said that I do not need to clean your room," Kankri leaned back in his seat. "I apologize for ignoring you and not responding, I just needed to get a clear picture of what the assignment was asking for. Poetry really isn't that hard, Cronus. Here," reaching into his bag again, he pulled out another book. "I brought this as well. My class is currently dealing with poetry as well, so I had checked this out from the school's library while we did. You may borrow it, if you want to, but it is due soon so I would prefer you to not keep it long," Cronus took the book from Kankri, flipping through a few pages.

"Thanks. Would you need it back, or do you need me to return it when I'm done?"

"If you could return it, that would be best. Otherwise, please just give it to me when you are done," Kankri pulled a few pieces of paper out from a three ring binder. "Shall we try to write some poetry now, Cronus? The assignment states that you must write a creative poem about something important in your life. It must have an overall theme, and does not have to rhyme, but if you choose to make it so you must create a rhythm. Honestly, this assignment seems very easy. It doesn't give you many rules that you must follow, all you need to do it write," he slid a piece of paper in front of Cronus, as well as a pen. "What do you want to write about?"

"Uh..." Cronus looked down at the paper, before taking the assignment from Kankri, reading over it. "Tch, doesn't even give ya examples of shit to write about..."

"Well, think of what you like," Kankri looked at him, still leaning back in the chair. "Perhaps you can write about how you are no longer smoking. There must be a great deal of emotions regarding that, aren't there?" leaning forwards, Kankri took a bottle of water from the middle of the table, opening it up and sipping at the contents. "Perhaps you can write about Meenah, or Eridan. Maybe your Grandfather, who gave you the lighter. The lighter itself, even. There are many things that you can write about."

"What would you write about?" the fishy Troll stared at Kankri as he kept sipping at his water. 

"I would write about the oppression of people around the world. The more people that know about what is going on, the better. This would help my classmates become more aware of everything going on around them, and offer suggestions on what they could do to fix it. It has to be something meaningful, especially if you want to get a good grade on this. Something important to you that you want to tell the world. If it isn't significant, then there would be no point in writing of it."

Cronus grabbed the pencil, looking over at Kankri. Kankri looked back at him, before flipping to a page in the poetry book that he had given Cronus. "Here," he pointed to a page. "I would read up on this, it might help you get started. Starting anything is always the hardest part, but when you understand what it is that you want to write, all you have to do is let go and put it on paper. Poetry is meant to be deep and personal, and allow you to express yourself through written form. Stories and essays are good for that too, but I find poetry to be the best means of expression on paper," Kankri laid the book down, and Cronus looked over it again.

"Thanks, Kanny," he gave him a smile, and Kankri just nodded.

"Of course, Cronus. I promised that I would help you, so I hope that I can. Now, why don't we start by choosing a topic."

The night moved quickly as the two discussed a number of different topics that Cronus could write about. Cronus put the pencil down, staring at the poem that he wrote. Frowning at it, he looked at Kankri. "I think I'm done."

"Well, let's hear it," Kankri put his own pencil down, leaving his math homework for the time being. Sighing, Cronus took up the poem, clearing his throat as he began.

"The burning sensation  
Constriction of lungs  
Smoke coursing down  
Ending with a life hung  
Turning the organ brown.

Quitting the habit  
Harder than first thought  
Breaking the streak  
A body wrought  
Pushing to it’s peak.

The craving passed  
A light seen now  
The end of the tunnel coming  
No longer will I bow  
No more succumbing."

Nodding as the Troll finished, Kankri held his hand out for the poem. "It was good, Cronus. A lot better than what you started with, so you've certainly improved," skimming over it, Kankri started to mark down any words that were misspelled, correcting them. "I think this will get you a decent grade. Better than what you've been receiving, at least, and that should hopefully help your overall grade. Perhaps not enough to make much of a difference now, but if you continue to write like this, you will pass the class with no problem."

"Thanks, Kan," Cronus took the paper back, staring down at it. Kankri was just being nice, this thing was a piece of shit. "I might try to write a bit more though, cause this thing fucking sucks."

"Don't talk like that, Cronus. True, everyone feels like that about their own work at first, but you'll come to understand that it is actually very good," standing up from his chair, Kankri started to pack up his stuff. "It is getting late now, so I should be going."

"Alright," helping him gather up his things, Cronus took a water from the fridge, handing it to Kankri. "Want me to drive you home?"

"No, that is alright, I can walk. Thank you for the offer though, Cronus. You should finish up the rest of your homework while the night is still early," he slung the backpack over his shoulder. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Are you going to come by the council room?"

"Eh, I dunno. Didn't really get the vibe I was that welcome there the last time I dropped by."

"Nonsense, Aranea and Porrim just take their work very seriously. Are you considering joining us yet?"

"I think I'll pass on that," Cronus laughed. "I don't trust myself with money that's supposed to be used for the whole school," shaking his head, he smiled, leading Kankri over to the door. The smaller troll shrugged.

"You would just keep tabs on how much we have at all times, not spend it. That would be the entirety of the student council. Still, you should think on it. It would be a very good thing to be able to put on a college application, or maybe even a resume when you go out searching for jobs."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cronus opened the door. He paused, looking down at Kankri, who quickly made his way out of the door. "Thanks for helping, Kan. Really, I owe you one. Oh, wait," clearing his throat, he followed Kankri as the troll made his way towards the sidewalk. "Wanna go to a movie sometime?" he swallowed hard. He had been contemplating asking him recently, but...How would he even take it? "There's a drive in theater not far from here. I thought it would be cool to check out and uh...yeah, wanna go with me?"

"A Drive in?" Kankri stopped, looking back at him. "Certainly, I'll go with you. I'm free next weekend if you wanted to try then," Kankri stared up at him. Cronus smiled wide.

"Yeah! Sure, how 'bout next Saturday then?" Kankri nodded as Cronus offered up the day. Silently cheering himself, Cronus hurried back inside as the red sweatered Troll walked away, towards his own home. It wasn't a date, Cronus knew that, but he could dream. 

~~~

Cronus rifled through the random papers the he had tossed into his backpack, beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. Where was it? Where was it?! There were only a few more minutes before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, and he still couldn't find the poem he had written. He needed to find it. He needed to...

His hand stopped on a different poem, pulling it out. When had he put this one in here? A purple glow made it's way to his cheeks as he realized that he must have slipped this poem in, instead of the one he actually wanted to share. Fuck. There was no way he could read this one! But...

The bell rang, and his heart skipped. He had to. He couldn't afford to fail yet another assignment. His goal was to stay out of Summer school, and if he didn't read this, there was no way that was going to happen. He had to. Setting the paper down on his desk gingerly, Cronus read over it, his cheeks turning purple again. This was going to fucking suck. 

As the teacher began calling people to read their poem, he felt his heart pound faster and faster in his chest. His palms started to sweat more as he continually read over his poem. Luckily no one really important was sitting in the classroom with him, but...His heart was still hammering and his brain was still screaming at him. Everything stopped as the teacher called on him, and he looked up, his eyes wide like a deer who ran in front of a car. 

Clearing his throat, he picked up his paper, his eyes skimming it as his mouth went dry. This was going to ruin his life.

"My uh...Poem is called "A Smoker's Delight"...

A red sweater of vibrance  
A delicate air of assurance  
A blood color of elegance  
A longing for permanence.

He heals the wounds  
He stops the imminent death  
He is a shoulder to lean on  
He would give up life itself  
if it meant bettering everyone else.

Selfless and lovely  
Fearless and gentle  
Boundless and pure  
Priceless in my world.

My feelings for him are flushed  
My lips are sealed  
My heart drums for him  
My happiness matching his.

An eternal piece of my world  
One he will never know  
He will always be  
A smoker’s delight."

The class was silent as Cronus stopped reading. He fidgeted in his seat, putting the paper down. The teacher sat in stunned silence, before clearing his throat. "That was very good, Cronus," he said, clapping his hands together, the class slowly following suit. The Troll could feel his face heat up with another wave of purple, casting his eyes down to avoid direct eye contact with anyone. That was fucking horrible.

Standing up as the bell rang, Cronus sighed. At least it was done. Hopefully, no one would remember the poem that he read, and that it wouldn't get out to the public that was the school. He would die if Kankri ever found out about that poem. 

Hurrying out of the classroom, he stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Kankri walked towards him, his eyes catching the fishy Troll. "Hello Cronus," he spoke up as he drew closer. Cronus swallowed, praying to Jegus that no one from his class was still around. "Today was the day that you read your poem, right?" the small Troll came to a stop in front of him. Cronus could only nod in response. "How did that go?"

"Oh, it was alright," he laughed, his voice cracking as he spoke. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared down at Kankri. This was bad. Really bad.

"Cronus," the teacher came out of the classroom, stopping as he looked between them. The highblood could practically see the pieces fit together in his eyes, and his own went wide. 

"Gotta see what he wants," he said hurriedly, before walking over to the teacher. 

"Is this who your poem is about?" Of course. Of course the teacher would blurt that out, right in front of Kankri. Of. Fucking. Course. 

"No idea what you're talking about, let's talk in the class," he hissed in response. 

"What is he talking about, Cronus? I thought you wrote a poem about smoking," Kankri moved to stand next to the two, crossing his arms. "It was quite good, really. He slaved all night over it, I hope you appreciated the amount of work that Cronus here had put into his poem. He deserves a good grade, and I'm not just saying that. If I didn't think his work was of good quality, I never would have allowed him to turn it in to you," Kankri stared up at the teacher, who just stared back at him, before looking at Cronus, raising a brow.

"Yes, it was quite good. A lot better than what I would expect from him, actually. I can see why he did well, though. When the soul speaks, it can be quite romantic," he smiled at Cronus, before looking back at Kankri. "You must be really proud of him."

"I am. He worked very hard, and he will continue to work hard to not only quit smoking, but to also raise his grade in your class," Kankri paused as he looked at the clock on the wall nearby. "I'm afraid we must cut this chat short. Cronus, you should be heading to your next class, as should I. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Yorrow," waiting for Cronus to follow him, Kankri started to walk away. Cronus cleared his throat, glancing at the teacher.

"He has no idea what I wrote about," he said hurriedly. 

"You should tell him. Kankri can be a bit of an idiot when it comes to those types of feelings, and it might be a while before he shows any type of reciprocated ones, if at all but..." the teacher just laughed. "Just, good luck with him, Cronus. Really," he moved back into his classroom. Cronus sighed, hurrying down the hall after Kankri. 

Luck was certainly something he needed more of.


End file.
